Konoha's Dragon Slayer
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Zeref has killed everyone in Earthland, Natsu, Igneel and Mavis were the only survivors. While Natsu gave up to continue his life, Mavis brought Natsu to Mount Myoboku to be trained there. Fairy Tail x Naruto. pairing later.


**As for anyone who has read "The Leaf's Dragon Slayer". I just want to say I sorry for disapointed you all because of the pairing. I promise I'll not pairing Natsu with Kushina again but I'm still gonna have Natsu entered Konaha before Naruto was born. I'm not gonna reveal the pairing yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Konoha's Dragon Slayer**

Rain sputtered down relentlessly upon the cracked stonework, trickling down through vast valleys of wreckage, stained red as it mixed with the blood of the fallen. The Guild had been completely pulverised, as had much of the rest of Magnolia and any other city in Earthland, once so bustling with life. Hard to believe that this graveyard was once the strongest guild in Earthland.

And now it was gone. The crimson rain cascaded down upon the lonely figure surrounded by corpses of both friends and enemies. Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts and his lover Erza…so many dear to Natsu had fallen in the final, terrible battle.

After a very narrow win over Zeref and healing from Wendy who sacrificed herself to heal him, Natsu and the others had returned to a bloodbath. Many of the mages and Guild masters were already dead, though they had taken the Dragons with them. Igneel come and helped Natsu's group taken on Acnologia, and won…but the price had been too high. Nearly everyone had been killed by the time both Acnologia and Natsu along with Igneel released their full powers, resulting in an enormous shockwave of concentrated magic power.

Natsu had managed to survived and defeated Acnologia, but the sheer force of it was enough to destoy entire Magnolia and even then there was enough left to effectively kill over all of its population. If Natsu listened closely, his enhanced ears could still hear them screaming. But he could focus on little else but the rain.

Crimson rain.

Something stirred within the rubble. Had someone else found cover? Slowly, the person removed itself from the stone with many grunts of pain and gasps. It was Igneel, Natsu would know that red dragon everywhere.

Nothing was said as the two stared at each other. What could they say? In but a few moments, they had both lost their whole worlds. Igneel looked like he had gone through a meat grinder.

"Happy" Natsu gasped as he saw a death blue cat. Igneel said nothing.

What could he say?

Natsu tore his gaze from the body of his partner.

"Natsu." The calm voice of Igneel spoke. "It is over then?" He asked, Natsu didn't respond but Igneel knew it to be so. The body at Natsu's feet could answer that in itself.

"What now, what will you do now?" The red dragon asked.

"There is nothing worth doing, Igneel." Natsu told his foster father. "Everything is gone."

"Perhaps not." A female voice told him. Natsu turned around to saw Mavis Vermillion walked over to him.

"Kaa-san?" Mavis nodded. Natsu had learned the truth from Zeref or he should say his father that Mavis was his mother

"Tell me my Sochi, do you still want to continue protect…." Mavis was cut when Natsu shot a large amount of fire at her who easily dodged it.

"PROTECT YOU SAY, PROTECT WHAT?" Natsu snapped at her."EVERYTHING IS GONE. I FAILED, I FAILED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY. I FAILED TO PROTECT ER-" This time Igneel cut his speech by smashed Natsu with his massive arm, pinned him to the ground.

"Listen when your mother talk to you" Igneel snapped back making Natsu glared at him."Now, I'll let you up but you have to let her finish talk" Natsu keep glared at him before nodded, Igneel slowly put his arm away from Natsu.

"I understand your feeling Natsu, but I want to ask you again. Do you still want continued to protect something precious to you?"

"YES" Natsu immediately."I do, I want it. I want to protect something precious to me, even if it something I don't know" Hearing his answer, Mavis and Igneel smiled. Mavis glance at the red dragon who nodded before walked to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, I can grant your wish!" Mavis answered making Natsu looked at her with wide eyed.

"Really? You can do that?" Natsu asked hopefully."You can bring them back, mom?" Mavis shook her head making Natsu eyes began teary again.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, I can not bring them back!" Mavis answered."But I know the place that will be your second home if you agree. You can protect it just like you protect this place."

"But I failed protect Earthland, I failed protect my own home. How could you tell that I'll success this time?"

"Because, you will have me to help you." Natsu glanced at his foster father who seems confused too.

"What are you talking about, Mavis? Why you've to come too?" Igneel asked.

"Because, Natsu gonna need someone to assist him and we're the only one left here." Mavis said."He couldn't do that alone, beside he also need someone who has knowledge about that place" Igneel eyes widened at that, knowing what her talking about.

"D-Don't tell me you're-" Igneel stuttered.

"Igneel, what's it?" Natsu asked completely had no idea what are they talking about.

"I'll explain later, so what's your decision Natsu?" Mavis stated.

Natsu was thought about it, he had lost his family here. But he had chance to protect something again even thought it will not be same as he protect his family. But with his mother and his foster father help, Natsu determined he'll not fail this time.

"Then what are we waiting for" Natsu said as Igneel walked over to his foster son. "It's been hell of a fight Igneel." Igneel nodded his head with a smile as he took Natsu's hand.

"Indeed it has my son, but now, at least it is over with." Natsu nodded his head as both pulled their hands away."I'll stay here Mavis!" Mavis nodded as she began to prepared the spell.

As Mavis started to chant the spell for the magic Natsu simply turned and looked off into the town that was once his home... all it was now, was a burning wasteland. It would be quarantined from the rest of the world and people would be told of the horrors that fell here... none would truly know what had happened but stories would be made.

He took a final glance down at the dead black mage and black dragon at his feet and frowned before turning back to Mavis who was glowing with several different magic circles around her, muttering words too fast for Natsu to understand. Natsu simply watched as several of the glowing magic circles shot out towards him and surrounded him like Mavis had. When the final magic circle came together with the others Natsu noted that the Fairy Tail master had stopped chanting.

"Are you ready?." Natsu simply nodded before Natsu's vision was filled with darkness.

**Unknown Place**

Natsu opened his eyes and found himself standing in an area that was full of huge plants, grass, lakes and in every corner. Only when his confusion got the better of him, did he turn to look at Mavis who was just standing there happily, smiling at every inch of the strange place.

"Ah….it's been a hundred year since the last time I visited this place" Mavis stated as she inhaled the air."I wonder what are we missed when I away?"

"Y-You have been here before?" Natsu asked in awe of his surroundings. Never in his life has he seen a place so beautiful yet at the same time strange. It was mind boggling and yet, he loved every part of it.

"Yup." Mavis replied proudly. This place was like a second home to her. When she was still alive, she visited some friends of her, in this world. She went back and forth and sometimes, she preferred this place to her home.

"Welcome to Mount Myoboku!" Mavis stated proudly.

"It's amazing." Natsu said as he walked around to get a better look around. He went to a nearby lake and crouched down to examine the little tadpoles swimming around near the surface of the water. He smiled at the sight and rose to his feet and turned around only to come face to face with a female giant toad who didn't look too amused to see Natsu examining the tadpoles who were more than likely her children.

"Is there a reason why you're looking at my babies?" She asked angrily, "Who are you anyway? The only human who has ever come here were Mavis Vermillion and Jiraiya!" Natsu didn't know who this Jiraiya person is, but by hearing that name somehow he could tell he is a massive pervert.

Somewhere in Konoha, A certain white haired sannin sneezed while he peeked for his so call 'Research'.

Before Natsu could defend himself against the angry mother toad, Mavis walked to them and interrupted, "My son here was just making sure that your children were safe." She lied, "He's no danger to them at all. In fact, he's here to train in here."

"Really?" She asked, not buying Mavis's story.

"Yes." Mavis assured her, "Now, have you any idea where Lord Fukusaku and Lady Shima are?"

The toad rolled her bulging eyes and pointed to a cave, not too far from where they were standing, "They're in there with the Great Toad Sage."

"Thank you." Mavis said before turning in the direction of the cave, "Come on Natsu." The two nodded before followed her into the cave.

**xxxKDSxxx**

"Lord Fukusaku, Lady Shima?" Mavis said as she entered the dark cave. He received no answer so walked further into the cave with Natsu by her side until they found them sitting at both sides of the Great Toad Sage.

"Mavis, is that you?!" Fukusaku asked in shock, "How is it possible that you're standing before us? I thought you're dead, I saw you got killed by Zeref!" This got Natsu's attention. His mother was killed by his own father.

Mavis only laughed."Yes, I'm dead. This is only my spirit body but I'll tell you that story at another time." Mavis smiled and embraced the old toad.

"So what brings you here Mavis?" Shima asked, "Just wanted to stop by to say hello? And I see you brought your son as well." The female frog greeted the dragon slayer who greeted her back.

It took three hours to tell the old toads the full story. The old toad sages were looking at Natsu in shock after Mavis told him that he killed Zeref. But his home world was turned into a wasteland and couldn't be lived anymore.

"So, you want to train him to become a Shinobi?" Fukusaku asked Mavis.

Mavis nodded her head, "Yep." She started, "Just because he doesn't have Chakra, doesn't mean he can't become a great Shinobi. I brought him here so that we can teach him jutsu."

"Are you sure? It'll hard for him since he doesn't have any Chakra at all" Shima said while Natsu just listened whatever they were talking about knowing he'll get the answer later.

"That's why I brought him here. This is the perfect place for him to train before he we move him to Konoha."

"Are you sure he can handle it?" Fukusaku asked one more time.

Mavis looked at his son and saw nothing but determination in his eyes. He had no shadows of a doubt that Natsu wouldn't be able to become a great shinobi and able to protect his new home. Sure it would take month, perhaps even years of hard work but he knew within his heart that Natsu could handle it.

"I'm sure."

"Very well." Fukusaku turned to Natsu and urged him to come closer, "You'll be under our wing now boy. We won't go easy on you." Natsu just nodded his head.

"I'm not going to let anyone die again."

**Two Years Later.**

Natsu's training had come to end and it was time for him to move to **Konohagakure no Sato (The Hidden Leaf Village**). Natsu has two affinities, fire and lightning since he has his **Modo Raienryu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode). **Natsu was able to perform a few mid to high levels **Katon (Fire Style)** and **Raiton (Lightning Style)** which so much his delight, but the cost was so high, he would exhausted so easily and his attack wouldn't as powerful as it could be since he doesn't has pure Chakra.

Even thought so, his Ninjutsu was nothing compared his **Metsuryu Maho (Dragon Slayer Magic).** Mavis told him to not to use his magic when he face with enemy since she doesn't want anyone in this world knew that Natsu was from another world since all of his attack doesn't required any Chakra at all, he allowed to use his magic just when he had to.

The old toad sages offered him a few Genjutsu but Natsu refused it since illusion wasn't his fighting style, but that doesn't mean he can't break any Genjutsu. Mavis taught him, okay taught is the wrong word…she forced him to learn how to break from Genjutsu. His mother and his foster father also watched his training and help him to improve his **Metsuryu Maho (Dragon Slayer Magic)** thought Natsu doesn't need it anymore.

Oh….Mavis also told him a few revelations which shocked Natsu.

**Flashback Start**

"My flames? I have more than one?" Natsu asked his mother as he was confused. He was in training ground which filled with waterfall everywhere. Fukusaku and Shima also were there to watch his magic since they're interested to saw his magic when Mavis told them that her son magic was so powerful.

"Yes Sochi, I will sure you, your flames. Now release your magic and look at the flame in front of you." Natsu closed his eyes, released some of his magic before faced the flame in front of him. "Now you will see another flame you have gathered throughout your life." After Mavis saying that Natsu saw another flame forming next to his natural orange flame.

When the flame grew he was confused on what he is seeing, the flames is the same as his natural flames. But before he could ask he heard a crackling sound. He look closely he could see lighting around the flames telling him that it was his **Modo Raienryu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)**.

"Mavis what's it?" Fukusaku asked in confused when he saw lightning in Natsu's flame.

"Why is there a lightning in that flame?" Shima added.

"That's the flames I used when Laxus gave me his lighting to defeat Hades." Natsu answered gaining confused from the two old toads."Bad guy with immense power, very very bad. It took six of us to took him down" The old toads just nodded while Mavis continued

"Yes, even though lighting isn't your element your body has adapted to the lighting making it fuse with your flame." Natsu only nodded at her statement. "Now I will show you your last two flames Natsu." With that Natsu look to the side where he saw black-orange flame and golden flame erupting before dying down to the same size of the other two flames.

"Ah….I remembered that flame." Natsu pointed at the black-orange flame."That flame was the flame I ate from that God Slayer."

"Correct, my son!" Mavis confirmed then she pointed at the golden flame."Natsu, this is your ultimate flame when you unlock **Doragon Fosu (Dragon Force)** and where you could use this flame to hurt or not it's all up to you." Natsu nodded before she added her words

"Now you saw all your flames I must tell yo-"Natsu was confused why his mother stop talking only for his eyes to widen on what he saw. Next to the Flames of Rebuke was lighting, Laxus's element.

"What's, going on Mavis?" Shima voice ran out while asking the question.

"It would seem that not only Natsu's body adapted to lighting fusing with his flames but lighting adding to Natsu's other element in your body." Mavis answered.

"Does that mean…." Fukusaku said with wide eyes.

"It means that you're not only a Fire Dragons Slayer but you're also a Lighting Dragon Slayer, my son" Mavis confirmed making Natsu go wide eyes and making him grinned at the comment.

"So cool!" Natsu laughed maniacally knowing that he can defeat Laxus in his own game….if he still alive of course.

"In other word….**Raiton (Lightning Style)** and **Katon (Fire Style)** are useless against him since now he has two elements for his **Metsuryu Maho (Dragon Slayer Magic) **and the fact, he could just eat any **Katon (Fire Style)** and **Raiton (Lightning Style)** attack?" Fukusaku asked making Mavis nodded as she stared at his son who still laughed while he ran around the training ground.

"I know he would be a great Shinobi. He would be the savior of the world one day!"

**Flashback End**

He smiled when he remembered his training. Two years training was fun, but he finally can roaming around his new home. He was still dressed in his common one sleeved black coat with white pants, his trademark scaly scarf and a backpack on his back. It was midnight, but with his enhanced eyes he could see clearly enough.

Natsu continued walking and soon enough realized that the traffic on the dirt road he had been walking on had increased. Then when the trees started to thin out he saw a massive wall and a gate and his jaw almost dropped.

"That's fucking huge." He mumbled as he continued to walk forward. He saw a man simply asked him what his business in the village was and let him pass into the busy street of Konoah after showing him scroll from the toad sage. He was surprised to see that the structure of the building's were completely different from what he had seen in this world already. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "T-There's a fucking mountain in this village!" He said in astonishment as he continued walking to his destination which is the Hokage tower after he asked it from the guard.

**xxxKDSxxx**

When Natsu entered the Hokage's office he saw the man in white coat who Natsu guessed was a Hokage. The Hokage gave off a warm, gentle smile as he walked forward to Natsu.

"Ah…the son of Mavis Vermillion." The Hokage greeted."What brings you to Konoha if you don't mind me asking?" Hokage asked Natsu.

"I wanted to join Konoha since I was bored living on that toad's mountain….God, even one of them has managed to get in my pants." Natsu said with shivered in his voice making the Hokage sweat-drop as he looked at him oddly like he was crazy.

"What's your name?" The old-man asked again making Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you already knew who I am…"the Hokage only shook his head as before Natsu continued."….Natsu Dragneel" Natsu replied.

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tell me Natsu, of all village why would you want to join Konoha?" Hokage asked as he eyed Natsu who shrugged his shoulder.

"The old sage told me that Konoha is nice village, and I have to admit it is." Natsu said as he looked outside the window. It's really nice village and perfectly fit for his new home, he would protect it even if it will cost his life."Oh….this keep bugging me, you knew that I'm Mavis Vermillion's son? Does Kaa-san have great reputation here?" Natsu asked making the Hokage blinked at his question.

"Are you kidding….Mavis Vermillion was one of three this village founder beside Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha" Sarutobi answered making Natsu eyes widened, almost popped out from his eyes. His mother was this village founder? So that's why she insisted him to become Konoha's shinobi.

'_That's also explain why Kaa-san seems knew so much about this world.' _Natsu thought.

"Very well, here are some keys to an apartment a little ways away from here. Here are the keys to it," Hokage said tossing them to Natsu, "Here are the papers you are to hand to the land lord and finally here's a map of the village so you can find out where you're going and I'll call you back if I need to clarify anything" He said all in one breath. Natsu nodded before he leaved the office with a headache that could kill an elephant.

**xxxKDSxxx**

"Excuse me, but do you know where the library is?" Natsu asked one civilian.

"Sure," He answered. "Just take a right turn two blocks down, and after another block it's right on your left."

He thanked him and leaved following his directions he found the Konoha library. His mother told him to read this world history since his mother couldn't explain all of them at once. After walking in Natsu asked for the history section, and after getting the directions he walked over. Natsu picked up a bunch of history books and laid them out in front of him.

"Okay, let's get started." Natsu said grabbing a book and beginning to read. The book he was reading talks about the legend of the **Rikudo Sennin (****Sage of the Six Paths****)**, who created Ninjutsu. It talks about him being almost like a God and saving the entire world from an ancient evil and him having two sons, Indra and Asura. Indra was gifted with the sages eyes (His powerful chakra and spiritual energy) and Asura who inherited his body. (His powerful will and physical energy) it says that he named Asura his successor and, overcome by bitterness and envy, Indra attacked the younger brother and starting a war with their supposed descendants The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan.

After reading that one he went to another one that told him about the formation of the five hidden villages. There were five main shinobi villages on the continent, with each of them baring the name of an element. **Hi no Kuni (****The Land of Fire****)****, ****Mizu no Kuni (****The Land of Water****)****, ****Kaminari no Kuni (****The Land of Lightning****)****, ****Kaze no Kuni (****The Land of Wind****)****, **and **Tsuchi no Kuni (****The Land of Earth****)** were the five main lands that ruled over the continent. Next he read about the leaders of these villages. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage were the leaders that ruled over millions of Shinobi.

Taking a bit of time he read about all the past Hokages. The **Shodai Hokage (First Hokage)** was Hashirama Senju and was considered the second most powerful shinobi of his time after which shocked Natsu so much, his mother. At first, Mavis was offered to became Hokage but she refused it for unknown reason, Natsu laughed at this knowing his mother declining the offer because of Fairy Tail. Hashirama led the Senju clan and allied with the Uchiha clan to create the Hidden Leaf Village along with Mavis Vermillion as mediator. He created the forests surrounding the village with his **Mokuton (****Wood Style****)** and ended up defeating Madara Uchiha, **Kyuu****b****i (Nine Tails)** Madara controlled and led the Shinobi of his village in the First Great Ninja war where he died. It was said that he had the ability to control the **B****ijuu****(****Tailed****Beast****)** and he controlled all of them before the First great Shinobi war and gave some to the other great nations as a peace offering.

**Nidaime Hokage (Second Hokage)** was Hashirama younger Brother Tobirama Senju. He was a ninja of renowned skill and was so proficient in Water Style jutsu that he could do them without a water source nearby. Tobirama Senju was the one who created all of Konoha's rivers and water system. He was proficient in Kenjutsu as well since he wielded the legendary Raijin Blade. He was also one of three ninja in Konoha History that was an Expert in Jikukan Ninjutsu. He died at the end of the First Great Shinobi War sacrificing himself to destroy the enemy and naming Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Third Hokage.

**Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage) **and the current Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He first ascended to the throne of Hokage at the young age of fifteen after the passing of the **Nidaime Hokage**. Hiruzen was known as the God of Shinobi for mastering every single jutsu there was known to the shinobi world. He led Konoha through the Second. He also has three students who also known as The Legendary Sannin.

Natsu finished reading up on the history of the Hokages and just moved onto clans and clan laws. Just by looking at the books he knew that this was going to take a while. One hour later he finished the basics of it and found that he had a major headache.

"So how's it coming?" Mavis asked as she suddenly appeared from nowhere scaring Natsu in process making his mother laughed.

Natsu managed to regain his breath."Some of it's interesting, but the rest is boring as hell" Natsu groaned burying his head in his hands. Mavis patted her son's back sympathetically.

"You know you could try having your clones read the books" Mavis said like it was the obvious thing before she disappeared again.

Natsu's head shot up, "Why the hell didn't I think of that? You are a genius Kaa-san or I'm just so stupid. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!**** (Shadow Clone ****Technique****)****!" **Natsu made the hand signs and had the clone read some parts of the book. Then he dispelled it and had a rush of information.

"Yes it works," Natsu cheered quietly since it was a library. He made three clones and had them read different books. He would have them dispel one at a time when they finished so he wouldn't pass out form information overload.

Now he decided to go to his new apartment since he was tired as hell. Once he got there Natsu handed the papers to the landlord, who showed him to his room. He unlocked the door and went inside. It was a small place, but felt like a new home. It had a descent sized living room with a couch and a chair. The windows had blinds to open or close if chosen too. Walking into the back he discovered it was a one room place and it had a big bedroom with a queen sized bed. He sighed, throwing his backpack away before thrown himself to the bed and burying his face on it with one thought.

"This place wasn't bad at all"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
